


Overwhelmed

by faggotsonline



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Best Friends, Bullying, Coming of Age, Friendship, Gay, Gay Sex, High School, Homophobia, LGBT, LGBTQ, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Love, M/M, Romance, School, Sex, Young Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 18:17:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19399717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faggotsonline/pseuds/faggotsonline
Summary: Steve has a little crush that no one knows about. In this homophobic society Steve is nervous about even his friends knowing, but once it gets out that Steve is a little gay, shit gets bad.





	1. Falling For You

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warning: Mentions of homophobia and homophobic slurs and actions! Read with caution.

Steve caught himself looking at Billy again. He could barely help it, Billy was just so damn gorgeous. Ever since Steve laid eyes on Billy he stopped paying attention during classes. In 1st and 4th period he was always staring at Billy. In all the rest of his period’s he was thinking about Billy. 

Steve never really had a conversation with Billy, but today he was going to change that. Soon lunch period came around. This was the day that Steve was going to have an actual conversation with Billy. 

After Steve got his lunch from the cafeteria he started approaching Billy’s table. He sat with his two best friends Jonathan and Dustin everyday since the school year began, but he had to change it up so he could talk to Billy. 

As Steve passed the table with his two best friends he saw their smiles turn into frowns. Of course he didn’t mean to make them upset, he just wanted to talk to his crush. 

Right after he passed the table with Dustin and Jonathan, Jonathan went to see what was up. “Steve, what the hell are you doing?” 

Steve turned around and saw Jonathan. “I-I-I-I was just going to get some… Water?” 

Jonathan looked at Steve and rolled his eyes. “Spill it.” 

Steve sighed. He hadn’t told anyone he was gay yet so he was afraid of what others would think of him. He stopped thinking about it and just told Jonathan everything.

“I’m gay and I really like Billy and I never really had a real conversation with him so I wanted to sit with him so I could finally get to have an actual conversation with him. Also I want to get to know him better. Well, I mainly want to know if he’s gay or not…” 

Jonathan stared at Steve in shock. “You’re gay?” 

Steve nodded his head.

“Have fun Steve.” Jonathan grinned at Steve, then walked away to tell Dustin everything.

Finally Steve was at Billy’s table. Surprisingly no one else was sitting with him. Usually all of the girls would be up his ass. 

“Hi, ca-can I sit with you?” Steve muttered. 

Billy looked up from his food and saw poor little nervous Steve. “Sure dude,” Steve sat down across from Billy. 

“What’s your name?” Billy asked. 

“Oh, uh, I’m Steve.” 

Billy looked Steve over and then said, “Steve. That name suits you. I’m Billy.” 

Steve smiled. “That name definitely fits you.” All Billy’s are just so fucking cute, just look at Hannah’s dad from Hannah Montana. Steve would’ve said that outloud, but he didn’t know if Billy was gay or not. 

Billy and Steve started talking more and Steve realized that they had a lot more in common than he thought they would. 

Soon the bell rang indicating that lunch period was over. Billy and Steve said their goodbyes to each other, then they headed off to 5th period.

Jonathan and Dustin rushed towards Steve at his locker. “How did things go with Billy?” Dustin shrieked. 

“Oh my God, calm down Dustin.” Steve chuckled. 

“I’m sorry, I’m just so excited for you!” He gave Steve a tight hug and then said, “How long have you known you were gay?” 

Steve thought about that for a moment. How long have I known I was gay? “Umm, I would say about 3 years.” 

“Why didn’t you come out to us sooner?” He asked. 

“I didn’t know how you guys would react to it. I was really nervous about telling anyone because I didn’t want to ruin any of my friendships.” 

Before they could ask him anything else the bell for 5th period rang. “Oh shit, we’re going to be late again.” Jonathan muttered. All three of them quickly gathered their stuff, then headed towards 5th period. 

During 5th period Jonathan, Dustin, and Steve were passing notes to each other, like always.

Dustin: Seriously Steve how did things go with Billy?

Steve: It went way better than I expected! No one was sitting with him, so no one could tease me about asking a boy if I could sit with him, he told me that my name suited me, and we had a lot more in common than I expected.

Jonathan: Steve and Billy fucking in a tree, f u c k i n g, first comes the love, then comes the marriage, then comes the baby in the baby carriage, that’s not all, that’s not all, I see Steve fucking Billy again (;

Steve: I hate you

Jonathan: Love ya too boo <333

Dustin: Sometimes I don’t even know why the teacher even teachers us this useless bullshit. We honestly don’t give a fuck. Like we never pay attention so go fucking burn all the papers and teach us shit that we actually learn to know in life. I hope Mr. Hargrove chokes on his wife's meaty pussy and dies tbfh. 

Dustin was passing it over to Steve, but sadly their awful teacher spotted them. “Dustin, bring that note up to me right now.” 

He sighed, then muttered, “Oh fuck.” 

“What did you say?” 

“Nothing, nothing at all.” 

He gave Mr. Hargrove the note and he then started reading it out loud to the class. 

“Seriously Steve how did things go with Billy? It went way better than I expected! No one was sitting with him, so no one could tease me about asking a boy if I could sit with him, he told me that my name suited me, and we had a lot more in common than I expected.” 

Steve’s face turned bright red and everyone in the class was laughing. 

“Settle down class, settle down.” He smirked and continued reading the rest of the note. “Steve and Billy fucking in a tree, f u c k i n g, first comes the love, then comes the marriage, then comes the baby in the baby carriage, that’s not all, that’s not all, I see Steve fucking Billy again. That is not appropriate language to be writing at all in my class. Who wrote such foul language?” 

Jonathan raised his hand, “I did it. Oops.” 

Mr. Hargrove glared at him and then said, “Go to the principal's office now.” 

Jonathan got up and started towards the office. 

“I hate you. Love ya too boo. Sometimes I don’t even know why the teacher even teachers us this useless bullshit. We honestly don’t give a fuck. Like we never pay attention so go fucking burn all the papers and teach us shit that we actually learn to know in life. I hope Mr.Hargrove chokes on his wife’s meaty pussy and dies tbfh.” 

Everyone in the class could tell Mr. Hargrove was pissed to the max. “Who wrote this about me?” 

Dustin raised his hand while laughing, “I did you fucking dick head.” 

Mr. Hargrove walked over to Dustin and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. “I really hate you Henderson.” 

He just rolled his eyes and said, “Put me down you old bitch and let me go to the fucking principal's office.” 

He let go of him and then he headed to the office. Then Steve was on his own.

Once the bell rang for end of 5th period Mr. Hargrove locked the doors. “Mr. Hargrove, we have to get going to 6th period.” One of the students said. 

“Before you go class I have a little activity for you guys.” Everyone looked terrified. They knew if Mr. Hargrove had an ‘activity’ for them it wouldn’t be good at all. 

“You guys have 1 minute to beat the shit out of Steve starting now.” 

Steve wasn’t expecting this at all. Everyone started beating him up. Was Mr. Hargrove really that homophobic? He clearly wouldn’t give a shit if a homosexual was getting beat up, but if a heterosexual was getting beat up he would be pissed. Steve thought the times were changing, but I guess the 80s were still stuck in the 50s. 

After 1 minute passed he let everyone go. Steve started crawling to the exit. He could barely move at all. Mr. Hargrove kicked him hard in the head and said, “I hope this knocked some sense into you.”


	2. Hurting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Hargrove is fired, but does this make Steve's life better or worse?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning  
> Homophobic slurs and threats are used. Read with caution.

“What happened to you?” Dustin cried once he saw Steve. 

“Not too much. Mr. Hargrove just let everyone beat the shit out of me, then he kicked me in the head. He said that this would knock some sense into me. No big deal.” 

“Let’s go to Principal Hoppers office. He’ll know what to do.” All three of them headed to the office. 

Once they arrived Hopper got his student news crew and they started taping. A Breaking News alert appeared on all of the teachers televisions and computers. 

“What is up School News Nation, I’m your host Principal Hopper, let’s get roight into the news. Just a few minutes ago Steve came into my office seeking help. Something terrible happened to poor little Steve. Steve would you mind explaining what happened?” 

All of the cameras turned towards Steve. The spotlight was his. 

“Uh, well when the bell rang for the ending of 5th period our psycho ass teacher, Mr. Hargrove, locked the door and said we’d be doing an ‘activity’. He then told the class these exact words, ‘You guys have 1 minute to beat the shit out of Steve.’ After the minute passed I started to crawl towards the exit. Mr. Hargrove then kicked me in the head and said, ‘I hope this knocked some sense into you.’ I can’t believe a teacher would be so cruel to one of his peers.” 

Principal Hopper looked shocked, but at the same time he looked like he didn’t give 1 fuck at all. 

“Why exactly did Mr.Hargrove decide to call you out and have you beaten up?” 

“Oh, uh, well, I, she read a note between me and a couple of my friends and he well, uh discovered I was gay… Yeah..” Steve instantly regretted him telling the whole school he was gay. Now he’d be beaten to death and hung at the cross by his redneck peers.

Principal Hopper actually looked 100% shocked this time. “Wow… Well I guess we know who’s getting fired.” 

Coming out unwillingly to his classmates was already bad enough, now everyone in the whole school knew about Steve’s homosexuality. 

“I don’t want to go to 6th period.” he mumbled. 

“Come on Steve, I’m sure everyone will accept you.” Dustin assured, not being so sure himself, but wanting to comfort Steve. Steve just shook his head. 

Dustin and Steve walked into their 6th period with Mr. Patten. “Were you both in the office with Principal Hopper?” Steve nodded his head, then headed to his seat. 

Everyone in his class was looking at him. 

“Class, stop looking at Steve and focus on the lesson.” 

Most people looked away from Steve and pretended like they were paying attention. 

The only thing Steve was worried about was Billy. Someone from his 5th period will surely tell Billy that he likes him. Would Billy like him back or hate him? Steve didn’t pay attention the rest of the day in school.

Once Steve’s mom saw him she freaked out. “What happened Steve?”

Steve looked away and said nothing. All he wanted to do was sleep and forget this day ever happened, but that probably wouldn’t happen. 

He finally looked at his mom and said, “I just fell down the stairs, no big deal ok?” There would only be a few kids in his 5th period and all of them were his friends. He smiled at the thought of that. 

The next day came around. Once he entered 1st period mostly everyone was laughing at him. Steve tried to ignore them, but it was very hard to ignore a whole class of teenagers teasing him. 

“If I see or hear anyone else picking on Steve you will be going to the principal's office.” Mrs. Parker announced. 

“Stop treating Steve like he’s a special snowflake. He deserves all the hell he’s going through. He’s the fag here.” The teacher decided to ignore that comment and she continued teaching. 

Steve couldn’t concentrate at all. He caught himself staring at Billy, once again. Billy turned around and looked back at Steve. At least Steve didn’t have to try to hide the fact that he liked Billy. Billy didn’t look at Steve in disgust, he just smiled at him. Of course Steve returned the smile. 

It happened again in 4th period. Steve was staring at Billy, Billy looked back at him and smiled, and Steve returned the smile. 

Soon the bell for lunch period rang. Steve waited in line to get his lunch. He wanted to try to sit by Billy again, but Billy probably already had some friends with him today. 

When Steve started walking over to his table he noticed that someone else was sitting with Jonathan and Dustin. It was Billy. 

“H-hi Billy,” Steve stuttered. “Why are you sitting over here? I mean I’m happy you’re over here, but uh why didn’t you sit with your friends?” 

“Well uh, I’m not friends with them anymore after what they did to you…. when I sat with them they wouldn’t shut up about how good it felt to beat the shit out of a fag ” 

Steve grimaced but took a seat. He had a feeling that Billy really liked him. “Um I was wondering if maybe wanted to come over after school and hang out?” 

Steve was expecting Billy to say no, but he didn’t. “Yeah, sounds cool.”

After the lunch period ended Steve couldn't stop thinking about Billy. 

Billy and Steve met up by the gate after school. “We’re going to your house, right?” Billy asked.

“Yeah, come on let’s go.” Steve led Billy to his car and then they got in. 

“Steve, can I ask you something before we go?”

Steve looked at Billy and smiled. “Of course.” 

“I was wondering if you actually liked me in that way, or if everyone just lied about what the note said?” 

He wanted to say they were just rumors because he didn’t know how Billy felt about him, but he decided to tell him the truth. “I really like you.” He looked away from Billy not wanting to see how he reacted, but Billy reacted way differently than Steve expected. 

“Good, because I like you too.” Steve looked back at Billy. He actually liked him.

Before Steve could say anything Billy started kissing him. Steve started kissing him back. His heart was pounding harder the longer they kissed. What they didn’t know was that people were taking pictures like Jonathan did to other people.

Finally they got to Steve’s house. Steve’s family was on vacation for the weekend so there was no one there except for the two boys.

“Can you maybe stay for the weekend?” 

“I ain’t got nothing better to do,” Billy smiled and kissed Steve again. 

“What do you want to do?” 

Billy started looking around his house for a minute and then said, “It doesn’t matter what we do, as long as I’m with you I’m fine.” 

Steve wrapped his arms around Billy and said, “How about we watch something on TV?” 

“That sounds nice. Maybe we can do a little more after.” Billy smirked. 

After Steve turned on his TV he decided to check his voicemail. 

“100 missed voicemails.” The machine said.

“The fuck?” Billy said. “Your parents must be worried about you.” he said as he clicked the button

Tears rolled down Steve’s cheeks as he heard the first message. "Hey you fucking faggot, saw you and Billy Harhoe kissing in the parking lot, absolutely disgusting!"

"Fucking fags. Y’all should go and kill yourselves"

"Steve, you deserved much worse from Mr. Hargrove. I hope he comes back and beats you and his worthless son."

“When I see a faggot I floor it!” A voice message that sounded very much like Eleven’s voice said. 

"I hope you faggots kill yourselves, you’re wasting perfectly good oxygen." A voice that sounded like Tommy yelled.

"God hates fags" An older voice said, most likely one of their old lady teachers.

“Hey Steve, I’m gay too and just wanted to let you know that you’re so brave!” Is that Will? Steve thought.

"MAY THE POWER OF CHRIST COMPEL YOU!”

“Hey Mr. Harrington, it’s your pharmacist Peter here. You left your anal cream and viagra at the pharmacy, please pick it up soon or we will have to dispose of it. Thank you.”

Billy and Steve looked at each other and laughed through the hurt at the message left for his dad.

"Hitler killed the wrong people.” A voice Steve knew was Carol’s said.

"It was already bad enough when we discovered you were gay, now you’re kissing other boys? Disgusting please end your life.” A voice that belonged to a sassy 12 year old girl said. Great, now even kids were harassing him.

"When monday comes around I swear to god I’m going to kill you." Another message from Tommy H., his ex best friend, great.

There were many more messages, but Steve couldn’t handle it any longer. Being harassed and threatened over who he was and something he couldn’t change killed him.

Billy tried so hard to comfort Steve, but he was just so down. “Steve, listen to me,” Billy began. “I love you so much. I am not going to let some little shits from our school try and ruin our relationship. On Monday if anyone tries to do anything to you I swear to god I will fucking kill them. You’re perfect the way you are. Don’t let these fucking retards make you feel down ever again.”  
Steve hugged Billy tight and said, “I love you so much, I don’t know what I’d do without you.” 

“Just so you know, I knew who you were ever since I moved here from Cali. I was just playing it cool. How could I not know the king of school?”

Then they heard a knock at the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment if you want chapter 3! Will be published in the next few days if high enough demand!


	3. Cuddles and Beatings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve's friends inform him on the latest Hopper news report.

Steve got really scared because he thought it was someone that was after him. “Let’s go to the basement and get my baseball bat, just in case.” 

Billy followed Steve into the basement. The banging on the door got louder, so Steve grabbed his baseball bat and ran back up the stairs. 

“Open the door, I’ll be ready to hit anyone if they’re anyone who hates me now.” Billy opened the door. 

To Steve's surprise he saw Dustin and Jonathan. “Jesus christ, I thought you were one of those bastards who wanted me dead.” 

“You guys are the on the student news.”

Billy sighed. “This can’t be good.” 

Jonathan put the tape in Steve’s VHS player, then played it. 

“What is up School News Nation, I’m your host Principal Hopper, let’s get roight into the news. Our first story is about Steve and Billy’s secret relationship. Kids sent pictures of them making out in the car.” Hopper held up some photos that he received. “As you can see they’re clearly dating. Pictures of the two making love was sent to us, but we can not show it because that is too inappropriate to be on this show.” 

They didn’t watch the rest of the show. “What the actual fuck? That bastard is lying about us and everyone is believing him! Why do people trust this stupid racist?” 

Steve hugged Billy. “It’s okay, everything will be alright.” 

Jonathan and Dustin decided to leave after about an hour. Once again Billy and Steve had the whole house to themselves. They decided to watch a few movies on VHS. As they were watching the movie a big boom shook the house. Luckily it was just thunder. Steve pulled Billy closer and kissed him. 

“I love you.” Steve said while kissing his neck. “I love you too.” 

After they watched a few movies they checked the time, it was around 1:30am. 

“Let’s get some sleep.” Steve lead Billy to his bedroom and laid down. Billy snuggled up next to him and fell asleep. It took Steve a little longer to fall asleep, but eventually he did. 

At about 3:45 am Steve heard someone in the house. He looked next to him and Billy was still there. He started walking down the stairs, but then he saw someone coming up the stairs.

Steve tried to get his baseball bat, but it was too late. This guy was already beating the shit out of him. He still had the cuts and bruises from his 5th period class, but now this guy was making it all worse. He cried out for help, but Billy didn’t seem to hear him. His head banged really hard against the stairs, then everything went black.  
“Steve!” Billy shook him again and finally he woke up.

“What happened?” he groaned. 

Billy hugged him tightly. “I’m so sorry. I promise you I’ll never let anything like this happen again.” 

Steve noticed that Billy was crying. Then he remembered what happened last night. Other than his head feeling like a basketball just hit it, Steve felt alright. 

“It’s not your fault. It’s my fault for going downstairs when I heard someone in the middle of the night without any protection. Don’t be sorry, you did nothing wrong. I love you.”

He shook his head and choked out, “Yes, it’s all my fault. I heard you last night crying out for help, but I didn’t think much of it. It felt like it was a dream and I was just too tired to think. I’m so fucking sorry.” 

Steve hugged him tighter. “It’s not your fault, shh calm down.” 

Billy laid his head on Steve’s shoulder. “Will people ever leave us alone about dating?” he whispered. 

“Probably not, but most of them might get over it soon.” They decided to stay in today because if they didn’t people would most likely try to fucking snipe them.

“I love you,” Billy said to Steve as he kissed his neck. 

“I love you too.” Steve leaned forward and started kissing Billy on the lips. 

They were so distracted they never heard Steve’s mom pull in the driveway. Then the door opened and Steve’s mom dropped all of her stuff when she saw her son kissing another man. 

“Steve!” she cried. 

“I can explain!” he blurted out. He didn’t know what else he could say. 

Billy felt scared. He was afraid that Steve would lie to his mom so she wouldn’t know he was gay. 

“Explain then.”

Steve looked at Billy, then back at his mom. He could tell how nervous Billy was. “I-” He looked back at Billy, he looked like he was going to cry. Steve couldn’t do that to him, so he told her the truth. “I’m gay and this is my boyfriend, fight me.”

She didn’t believe it at first, but then she thought about when Steve came home looking all beat up, but said he just fell down the stairs. Maybe a bunch of kids beat him up for being gay in this homophobic society. “Is this why you came home looking all beat up?” 

Steve nodded his head. All his mom did was hug him. “I’m sorry that all of that happened to you just because of who you are. How did the kids even find out?” 

He looked at his mom, very surprised with her response, but he explained what happened, “Well Dustin, Jonathan, and I were passing notes to each other in 5th period, like always. Dustin asked me about Billy before class so we were talking about him. Then the teacher saw us passing notes. He took them away and read them out loud to the class. After he saw the things Jonathan and Dustin said he sent them to the office. When the bell rang he decided to have everyone beat me up before they left to 6th period. It was awful. He probably sent Dustin and Jonathan to the office so they couldn’t help me.” 

“Why would a teacher do such an awful thing?” 

Steve shrugged and looked over to Billy. He looked relieved and happy, but at the same time he looked sad.

“I will always love you no matter what Steve. I have to get some stuff, then I’ll leave.” His mom got the things she needed, told Steve goodbye, then left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're making chapters like hotcakes! Please comment for more :)


	4. Lust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy and Steve get it on, but they might be in deep shit after listening to their dicks instead of their paranoid minds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk trigger warning for mentions of sexual actions.

Billy and Steve watched TV for a couple hours, then got bored of it.

Steve sighed and said, “So what do you wanna do?”

Billy smirked at Steve and said the cheesy line of, “You of course.”

“Really?” Steve laughed. “C’mon seriously.” He rolled his eyes.

“I was being serious.” Billy did a smirk that showed his shiny pearly white teeth that made all the girls at school wet and all the gay guys.

Steve was intrigued, but a little nervous about having sex with Billy. He never had sex with a guy. He blushed.

“I know what you’re thinking, don’t worry, you’ll do great ” Billy winked at him and unbuttoned his shirt and threw it at Steve’s face.

“Let’s go. ” Steve muttered while letting Billy take the lead and drag him upstairs.

Billy pushed Steve onto the bed, passionately kissing him. Billy kissed up Steve’s neck while unzipping the nervous boys jeans.

“Are you ready?” Steve didn’t feel ready, yet he still nodded his head.

His mouth wrapped around Steve’s cock and sucked like he’d already done this a million times, knowing exactly just what to do to get Steve’s head falling back.

Steve no longer believed Billy was inexperienced like he was. He sucked Steve’s cock like it was nothing, he felt slightly insecure thinking about how many men could have potentially came before him. 

Billy pulled his mouth from Steve’s cock with a pop. A line of spit followed him. He laid down next to Steve and ran his fingers through Steve's hair, slowly bringing his hands down to his shirt, carefully peeling it off. 

Billy leaned in close, and whispered in Steve's ear. "You're so beautiful." 

Billy carried Steve towards a table, then sat him down on the floor. He pushed everything off of the table, picked Steve up again, and made him bend over the table. 

“Don’t go too hard on me.” 

He let out a small chuckled and slapped Steve’s ass. He reached into the pockets of his leather jacket and pulled out a condom and a small bottle of lotion.

Billy flipped the cap open, squeezed some onto his fingers, and started working his way into Steve’s hole. He began with just one finger, knowing Steve was inexperienced

“How does that feel?” 

Steve couldn’t really put on a proper feeling for it, it felt weird, it felt bad, but he also didn’t hate it and wanted to keep going and see where it would lead. 

“ Continue. “ he whined out. 

“ Soon baby. “ Billy said in a rough voice and did his best to stretch out Steve’s hole. Once he was sure there was enough room he stuck a second finger in. The cycle continued, until he had a full four.

“ Just do it already! “ Steve cried out.

“ Do what? “ Billy asked in a condescending tone. 

“ You already know, don’t act dumb- ah! “ he said as he felt something brush up against his prostate. 

“ JUST FUCK ME ALREADY! “ he said, frustrated.

“ Okay baby boy. “ Billy responded and Steve could tell he was smirking. 

He removed his fingers and unzipped his pants, finally letting his throbbing cock free. 

“ Tell me if you want me to stop. “ Billy said and leaned down to kiss Steve’s cheek. 

He lined himself up to Steve’s hole and slowly pushed himself in. 

Steve’s face scrunched up, it hurt, but he didn’t want it to stop. He enjoyed the sensation of feeling full despite the pain. 

“ Are you gonna start or what? “ Steve asked irritated. 

Billy gave another smack to Steve’s ass.

“ Be patient, baby boy. “ he said as he slowly picked up the pace. 

As he picked up the pace Steve let out a little moan while Billy grunted as he started to ram into him.

“D-daddy,” Steve moaned out as Billy started going full speed into him. He liked it, but going fast hurt more than when he went slow. Steve decided to suck it up though because he knew the longer he took it the better he’d feel.

After a few more lustful strokes, Billy came. He let out a small grunt as he pulled out of Steve.

Both boys were breathing hard and sweating all over the place. The table that Billy had fucked Steve on was covered in moist sticky sweat and a bit of Steve’s drool.

“Damn,” Billy said while looking at the table covered in a couple sticky substances. “Looks like you have a lot to clean up pretty boy.”

Steve glared at him and said, “You need to help! You’re the one who helped make this mess asshole.”

Billy laughed and pulled out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter from yet another one of his leather jacket pockets. “Have fun.”

“But wait,” Steve begged as he grabbed the sleeve of Billy’s jacket, holding him back. “You didn’t let me finish, let alone do anything.” He pouted.

Billy gave him a look and rolled his eyes. “That’s too bad, welcome to the life of being a submissive boy sir Steve Harrington. Now I’ll be back in a few.” 

The curly haired boy walked down the stairs while trying to do his pants back up to stand on the porch and smoke. Billy always smoked inside, but he knew Steve didn’t like it and would get beat by his parents if they smelt the sweet stench of nicotine in their beloved boy’s room.

“That little shit,” Steve said while pulling on his clothes over his sticky body to clean up the table. He realized that he too needed to clean himself up and get rid of his erection by showering.

As Steve was dressed and grabbed a rag to clean up the mess, he heard sounds outdoors that were no doubt a camera. He looked out the window wildly looking for the culprit, but found nothing. Maybe he was just paranoid from all the previous events, unless...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment your thoughts on this steamy session. more chapters to come soon ;) comment and leave a kudos if you want more! :)


	5. It's Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve receives more threatening voicemails and puts all the blame on Billy.

Steve got finished with his cleaning of the table, feeling on edge and nervous, so he was glad to take a shower when he could. By the time the hot water hit his gross skin, his erection had mostly gone away.

After showering, Steve went back to see Billy was still waiting on his bed. Steve plopped down onto the bed and gave Billy a quick peck on the lips.

“ Can we cuddle? “

“ Of course, anything bothering you? “ Billy asked.

“ I’m just nervous… “

“ Why’s that? “

“ That was my first time… you know… doing anything with a dude. “

“ Well, you have nothing to be worried about. Promise. “ Billy assured, whispering into the shell of Steve’s ear.

Despite how nice Billy was, Steve couldn’t shake off any feelings he was having.

Steve still felt the need to check his voicemail again even though he knew he’d be hurt. “I’m going to check the voicemails.” 

Billy held him back. “Please don’t, they’re going to hurt you again.” 

Billy and Steve looked each other in the eyes for a minute, then Steve finally said something, “Let go of me now.” 

Billy was surprised of how demanding Steve was acting, so he let go of him. The boys started to listen to the voicemails once again. 

“So I just took pictures of you and your homo boyfriend having sex! I hope you faggots go to jail!” This voice was Tommy H.’s, yet again.

“I fucking knew we shouldn’t have done it. Now Principal Hopper has actual proof of us fucking. We’re going to go to fucking jail and my family is going to hate me forever.” 

Billy could tell how upset Steve was. He put his hand on his shoulder and said, “Everything’s going to be okay, I-” 

Steve slapped Billy’s hand off of him. “This is all your fault you fucking ass. You’re the one who pushed me on the bed. You’re the one who took off my shirt. You’re the one who took off my jeans. You’re the one who took off my boxers. You’re the one who started teasing me. You’re the one who-” Steve couldn’t even finish. Tears were pouring out of his eyes rapidly. 

There were tears welled up in Billy’s eyes, they were from pure anger and hurt. “You can’t blame me for us fucking. You’re the one who begged me to fuck you, so don’t even go there. Are you even considering the fact that I’m going to get beat the fuck out of when I come home?” Billy got up in Steve’s face and said through clenched teeth, “He had you beat up for being a fag and you’re a no one to him. I’m his son.” 

Silence. The boys didn’t say anything to each other for a few minutes.

Then Steve clenched his fists and started to scream in Billy’s face. “YOU’RE THE ONE WHO FUCKING AGREED TO FUCK ME SO DON’T YOU EVEN FUCKING GO THERE YOU STUPID CALI DOUCHE!” 

More tears poured out of Steve’s eyes. He felt like he hated Billy right now, but loved him a lot at the same time. Steve felt so bad for screaming at him, he was about to apologize, but before he could do that Billy said something.

“I should’ve never kissed you. I should’ve never touched you or talked to you or let you in my life. You’re just a douchebag.” Steve was shocked, but felt he deserved it. “The king of school doesn’t wanna damage his throne even more so he puts all the blame on the new kid. You’re fucked up Steve.”

Steve tried to defend his actions, but Billy wouldn’t let him talk. “You know just like stop trying to make this all about you and trying to make me pity you and feel bad about doing anything. The only reason I feel bad about doing anything is because you have made my life worse Steve Harrington.” Billy was crying, but looked pissed behind his tears.

“Billy I-” Billy cut Steve off right away and screamed in his face, “AT LEAST YOU DON’T HAVE TO LIVE WITH ANY OF THESE FUCKS HARASSING YOU! I’M GETTING A BEATING WHEN I COME HOME AND IT’S ALL YOUR FAULT SO FUCK YOU STEVE! FUCK YOU!”

“One new voice mail.” The receiver rang through their ears and it automatically played this time, “Steve I know Billy's there. Can you tell him to stop having sex and come home already?” That voice belonged to Billy’s rascal step sister, Max.

“You hear that? I gotta go.” Billy quickly gathered his things and walked out the door.

As Billy walked out the door he was greeted by Jonathan, Dustin, Robin, Nancy, and Lucas. 

“He’s all yours fellas.” Billy said while smirking, then walking away towards his home.

The group of Steve’s friends looked confused, but shrugged it off and went inside towards Steve.

Lucas walked over to Steve and whispered in his ear, “Well, I heard about the pictures of you and Billy fucking so I decided to find these pictures to see what was up. Once I saw them I was like ‘damn’. Not gonna lie, they were pretty hot.” Right after that Lucas bursted out laughing and Steve punched him in the arm. 

“Shut up,” he muttered.   
“We’re going to get those freaks who took pictures of you guys arrested.” Nancy said.

“Couldn’t Billy and I go to jail too though?” Steve questioned, feeling hurt thinking about Billy and all that happened between the two.

“Homosexuality was decriminialized in 67 dude, sure they could still try and wriggle their way around it being the homophobic policemen they are, but we’ll make sure that doesn’t happen.” Jonathan said. 

“But it’s still illegal to have gay sex due to the aids crisis.” Dustin said, but before they could discuss further more into the topic, they heard a few cars pull in the driveway.

Nancy looked out of the window and saw that one of them was Steve’s parents. “Steve,” 

Steve looked towards Nancy. “What?” 

“Your parents are here.”


	6. Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the parents show up, nothing is no longer safe or okay for everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this seems weird, we never really met Steve's parents or Billy's step mom so I just made a character for them.

He ran towards the window and saw both of his parents walking towards the door, he also saw Billy’s parents.

“Billy just left, at least he doesn’t have to deal with his psycho dad.” Robin said.

“Yeah, at least he’s safe for a bit…” Steve felt awful about everything, but was glad they argued so Billy’s safety could be ensured.

Then there was knocking at the door.

Dustin walked towards the door. He looked over at Steve and saw how nervous he was. Steve literally just came out to his mom yesterday and he already fucked his boyfriend and his mom figured out through stupid Hopper. He was sure Billy’s parents didn’t really know. All his dad knew was that Steve had a crush on his son, that’s it. Now Billy was ensured to be beat when his dad came home.

Dustin opened the door and was face to face with Billy’s and Steve’s parents. “Hello Dustin,” Steve’s mom said while walking into the house. “Hi,” he muttered. Steve’s dad didn’t say anything to Dustin, he just walked past him and started walking towards Steve.

They couldn’t tell if the parents were mad or not because they had a blank expression on their faces, except for Billy’s dad who was the first to speak up.

“You fucking faggot Harrington, you turned my son to a little fag? I’m going to beat some sense into you since you didn’t get it the first time. You hear me boy?” Mr. Hargrove’s face was red like a tomato and spit came out each time he talked. “Since you turned my son to a fag I’m going to beat it out of him you little-”

“Don’t worry. He wants nothing to do with me anymore, so I’m sure the faggotry has left him Mr. Harrington, no need to beat it out of him.” Steve felt like he had power over him since his parents were there to protect him.

“Now now love,” Max’s mom spoke. “No need to get so upset, leave this poor mentally ill boy alone, he just needs to be put into therapy to get it out of his system.”

The group of friends were surprised. Were they going to really do this? Steve’s parents weren’t saying anything against this...

“Steve, honey, this would be the best for you.” His mother spoke. She just said how she supported him, and now she wants to throw him in gay baby jail?

“Mom I thought-” Steve started, but saw the look of disgust on his fathers face. His mother wouldn’t speak against his dad, so he was screwed.

Steve passed the house key he had in his pocket to Nancy and ran out the door. Before the parents could react, Nancy pushed towards Jonathan and Robin to follow Steve, then Lucas and Dustin. In a short 30 seconds Nancy was the last at the door, slamming it shut and locking it.

The group ran to Steve’s car which he already had started and piled in. Robin sat in the front with Steve while the others were squished together like sardines in the back. 

“Okay so we have about 2 minutes ahead of them. Step on it Steve!” Lucas shouted over the loud engine.

Steve was speeding towards Billy’s house as fast as he safely could. Once they arrived, Steve told Lucas to get Max and Billy since Billy was pissed with him.

Lucas knocked on the door and Max answered. “Oh, hey Lucas. What do you need?”

“What I need is for you and Billy to come with me NOW!” 

Max turned around and yelled for her step brother. He came to the door in just his boxers and socks. His eyes were bloodshot either from crying or getting high or both, and he had a cigarette in his mouth and a can of beer in his hand.

“What do you want you little shit?” He said while taking a drag from his cigarette, blowing it into Lucas’s face.

Max glared at her step brother while Lucas was gagging. “God you’re such an ass, I don’t know what Steve ever saw in you but-” Lucas stopped as he saw Billy looking wildly around, spotting Steve in the car.

“Leave.” Billy gave Lucas a little push.

“Billy, WE NEED you to come with us. No time to waste, we already wasted enough-” Billy cut off Lucas and said through clenched teeth “NOW!”

He shoved Max out the door so she was falling on Lucas and slammed the door shut. Lucas made sure Max didn’t fall and dragged her towards the car.

“Steve, I’m sorry, but he’s not coming with us.”

Steve started at Lucas, tears started to well.

“But we need to leave NOW! We wasted enough time with this little shit and now the parents for sure will catch up.”

Everyone nodded in agreement. Lucas got in the car and had Max sit on his lap, but it was quite uncomfortable since her head was against the car roof. Steve stepped on the gas and they were off, leaving Billy to feel his father's wrath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be out next week! Bookmark and subscribe so you can read more of the current angst! Please comment your thoughts, I really appreciate everyone's input :)

**Author's Note:**

> Comment if you want more! Chapter 2 will release if there's enough demand!


End file.
